"Just Take the Rap For Me"
by Sanzo Lady
Summary: "It's okay, babe..." A false line from her boyfriend lands Tolekuu in prison. Five years later she is let out on good behavior. She swears revenge on the scum that put her in jail. So what's all this got to do with Duo?


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I only own Tolekuu.   
  
A/N: It's been awhile since I wrote about Duo, so excuse me if it doesn't sound exactly right. I've been recently spending time with the OZies.   
  
------------------------------   
  
"It's okay, babe. You take the rap for me and I'll come back in a few days and spring ya!"   
  
That line is burned into her memories. Five years ago the man she loved spoke it to her. She so blindly believed him. And now she was paying the price.   
  
"He's not coming," she said out loud to herself. In her delicate hands she clutched a polaroid of him. She gazed at the picture. Suddenly drops of water fell onto the picture. Tears.   
  
"Prisoner 40028156! C'mon!" The warden called, "You've been a good girl, it's time for your parole meeting."   
  
40028156 stood up. She had long graceful legs, a slim waste, a rather vuluptious bust, and toned arms. This was not the body of a prisoner. She shook her long honey blonde hair and walked toward the cell door.   
  
The warden let her out but stopped her. She put shackles and chains over the ankles, wrists and neck of 40028156. The warden noticed that the girl was still clutching the picture. He decided to let her keep it.   
  
------------------------------   
  
The parole meeting was going very well. 40028156 was sitting quietly on the bench while the parole board questioned the wardens of the cell block.   
  
"Now, prisoner 40028156, Miss Tolekuu Mutesu, if we were terminate your sentencing, what would you do, once returned to society?" The head of the parole board asked.   
  
Tolekuu looked up at him with sincerity in her brown eyes. Her voice was low and quiet, making her seem more innocent.   
  
"Well, sir, I'd first finish my education." She said. There were nods and murmurs of appproval.   
  
"Then I would try my hardest to find a decent job to support myself." More approval.   
  
"And spend the rest of my life as a law-abiding citizen." She had said all the right things. The parole board quickly deliberated amongst themselves and came to a verdict.   
  
"Miss Mutesu, we find you ready to re-intergrate yourself into society, and hereby terminate your sentencing on the terms of good behavior."   
  
Tolekuu smiled to herself. Finally, she was free. And now the man that but her here, he was going to pay.   
  
----------------------------------   
  
Duo yawned and leaned back in his chair. One more year of this and he was done. He looked over at his comrades. Heero was paging through a gun catalog, pretending to study. Trowa was doodling little clowns on his note book. Quatre was sketching out a big picture of an Arabic circus. And Wu Fei, well... Wu Fei was in the front of the class getting in trouble because he was ranting to the teacher.   
  
"Only one more year of school," Duo whispered to himself. Then he turned very pale as Trowa reminded him of something.   
  
"Quatre, how do you think Zechs, Noin, and Sally are fairing in conventional college?" Trowa whispered to his blonde friend.   
  
COLLEGE! Duo had forgotten all about it. Zechs, Sally, and Noin had all dared each other to attend one full year in college. The Gundam pilots had a bet going to see who would get the highest grades. Wufei bet on Zechs, because men are far more intelligent that women. Heero also bet on Zechs, because he figured that Zechs would bribe the teacher or something. Quatre and Trowa both bet on Noin, because she seemed like a safe choice. And Duo bet on Sally because: A, she was the underdog here. B, to annoye Wu Fei.   
  
Duo didn't want to go to college. He was barely passing his senior year of high school! He only passed his last three tests because he cheated off Heero! Duo tried to ignore it all as Wu Fei returned to his seat, and the class resumed learning.   
  
--------------------------------   
  
An hour later Duo was still day dreaming about being out of school. He formulated a plan. He was going to travel to the colonies, marry Hilde and work in the scrap yards. He'd be happy. She'd be happy. They'd eat juciey steak for dinner and be happy. Yeah, happy.   
  
"Attention class!" the teacher said. Everyone looked up. Standing beside the teacher was a girl. She wore a navy blue sweater over a white blouse, a navy blue skirt, knee high white socks, black strappy heels, and a navy blue neck tie, as was the girls' school uniform. She had honey blonde hair that extended down to her mid-back, and deep brown eyes.   
  
Duo's eyes nearly popped out. The chick is hot! Long legs, big boobs, what more could a guy want?!?!   
  
"This is our new student, Tolekuu Mutesu. Please treat her with the respect you treat each other with. Thank you." The instructor said in monotone.   
  
Duo's face turned pale again. Tolekuu? Tolekuu Metesu? Why is the name so familiar... Was she the girl that he got put it.... Oh damn. She was.   
  
-------------------------------------   
  
Part II coming soon.   
  
What will happen to Duo?   
What will Tolekuu do to him?   
Is Zechs gonna pass college? Yes. Yes, Zechs will pass college.   
  
Find out the answers to the other two questions next time!   
And don't forget to review!


End file.
